De la admiración al amor
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sting pasó de la admiración al "odio", luego a la negación.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #20 La línea entre el amor y el odio. [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Sting!centric. Natsu/Sting unilateral.

**Extensión: **1005 palabras.

**Notas: **Continuó con mi tabla, que tenía medio abandonada porque para uno de los temas estoy haciendo un Sting/Rogue que se me resiste, mi musa no quiere que acabe ese fic porque nunca tengo inspiración para él, y como lo tengo inconcluso algo martillea en mi cabeza diciendo "debes terminarlo, debes terminarlo". Cuando lo termine seré asquerosamente feliz.

En fin, así que publico esto.

**Advertencias:** Tiene spoilers de los GMG, de principio a fin.

**.**

* * *

**De la admiración al amor.**

Sting siempre a admirado a Natsu, y dice siempre porque no recuerda cuando empezó a hacerlo. Lo hacía desde mucho antes de conocer a Lector, de hacer su promesa. Ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que oyó su nombre: Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail, un _dragon slayer_. Solo sabe que en un punto lo admiro, quiso ser como él, superior a él.

"Algún día derrotare a Salamander".

Desde entonces se enteraba de todo lo que hacía, cada pueblo destruido, su victoria contra Phantom, como venció a Oración Seis. Tenroujima.

La primera vez no lo creyó. Oyó rumores de que Salamander estaba muerto y se ofendió, porque era imposible que Natsu perdiera, absolutamente imposible. Pero lo hizo, perdió contra Acnologia, un dragón. Pese a ser el mejor _dragon slayer_ de todos –Sting lo creía así, en verdad lo pensaba– fue derrotado por un dragón, cuando se supone era la persona más capacitada en todo el jodido mundo para derrotarlo.

Lo peor para Sting era que no solo perdió, desapareció. Natsu Dragneel se esfumó del mundo junto a la mayor parte de Fairy Tail.

El Eucliffe no quería estar tan molesto, pero lo estaba. Se sentía timado, estafado, traicionado. ¿Y sus sueños, su promesa, sus ilusiones? ¿Donde había quedado el indestructible Natsu Dragneel en el que creía?

Se supone que lo admiraba, pero en esos instantes estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose decepcionado y traicionado como para hacerlo. Justo en esos momentos odiaba a Natsu Dragneel, por desaparecer sin darle la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Bah, ya ni le interesaba, ocupado como estaba en ser parte del mejor gremio de Fiore como para preocuparse por cuando Natsu Dragneel iba a tener la decencia de regresar. No lo parecía, pues pasaba la mitad del día pensando en él. "Cincuenta y un por ciento del día" diría Minerva, sacándole un gruñido. Rogue la secundaría con un "para odiarlo estás bastante obsesionado", Sting respondería con su típico "¡Cállate! Tú eres gay por Redfox y yo no te digo nada", Rufus comentaría que esa frase implicaba la premisa de que él era gay por Natsu ocasionando que los mandara a todos al carajo.

Él no era gay cojones, y menos por el idiota de Natsu-san. Quería decir Natsu, eso. Hay venían los odiosos "Sting y Natsu, sentados en un árbol, dándose un besito" de Minerva, a la que acompañaba Orga y las risas de todo el puto gremio.

Cuando Natsu volvió quiso detestarlo en lugar de estar tan feliz, porque no se sacó a Minerva y su estúpida canción de encima. Gracias al cielo se decidió que Yukino la remplazaría en los juegos, no tenía ganas de que esa canción saliera a la luz frente al Dragneel. Y no porque le importara lo que este pudiera pensar, por supuesto que no, no era eso, aunque los "admite que temes un rechazo" de Rogue insinuaran lo contrario.

¿Cuántas putas veces tendría que decir que no era gay para que lo dejarán en paz? Simplemente buscaba derrotar a Natsu Dragneel, nada más.

No fue capaz de derrotarlo, Natsu estaba a un nivel demasiado superior al suyo aunque había pensado lo contrario, había sido indiscutiblemente vencido.

Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello con la vida de Lector a su espalda, preocupado en ganar los juegos como para seguir meditando acerca de su derrota. Olvido momentáneamente a Natsu Dragneel en pos de su compañero. Momentáneamente, porque cuando los dragones atacaron toda su atención fue para él.

En medio del caos cuando oyó sus palabras sintió lo mismo que de niño sentía cuando oía una nueva noticia de él, cuando escuchaba de alguna victoria o una nueva hazaña. Volvía a sentir la admiración que en antaño ese mago le despertaba.

Bueno, eso decía Sting, la teoría de sus compañeros durante el baile de Crocus cuando busco a Natsu para beber con él era que había quedado más enamorado.

–¡Que no me gusta! –le gritó a Rogue, quien simplemente ignoro su replica y siguió con su lista de "que tan gay puede ser Sting Eucliffe"–. ¡Que no soy gay!

Orga se rió de él, Yukino le hizo señas para que se calmara y Rufus comentó que la negación no era buena, alguien en ese maldito lugar preguntó "¿Quién está enamorado de Natsu?" y el Eucliffe quiso morirse cuando Frosh comentó "¡Sting!". Gracias al cielo Natsu-san no estaba ahí (a saber donde andaba metido con la corona del rey), o se hubiera muerto de vergüenza. Lo hizo de todas formas cuando La Demonio le deseo suerte.

¡Que no era gay cojones, y menos por Natsu-san!

–Uno debe aceptarse a sí mismo.

–¡Que te jodas Rufus!

A su espalda Rogue dijo la cosa número treinta y uno de "que tan gay puede ser Sting Eucliffe", una que incluía de manera demasiado explicita a Natsu-san, si saben a que me refiero. Volteó dispuesto a patearle el trasero mientras Orga comenzaba a cantar la canción que más odiaba en el mundo y Yukino seguía tratando de calmarlo, y aguantarse la risa, porque lamentablemente para el rubio la situación era graciosa hasta para su dulce compañera.

¡Que no era gay, por todos los...!

–¿Quién es gay? –preguntó Natsu, aparecido de quién sabe donde, coloreando completamente el rostro de Sting.

–¡Natsu-san...! –exclamó su nombre, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

–¡Sting! –repitió Frosh, aumentando su vergüenza.

A este pasó iba a ser él quien matara a ese gato.

–¡No soy gay! –exclamó por quién sabe que vez, cansado de tener que repetirlo.

–Que dejes la negación Sting.

–¡Que no es negación! –volvió a gritar, captando demasiadas miradas para su gusto.

Lamentablemente no convencía a sus compañeros, ni al Dragneel, por lo visto.

–Eres gay –comentó este, sin parecer excesivamente sorprendido o alarmado. Para desgracia de Sting planteó una pregunta, la peor que podía haber hecho–. ¿Por quién?

Vio a Frosh abrir la boca y deseo que lo tragará la tierra, o mejor, que ese mago desapareciera. Sí, eso.

Natsu-san, has el favor de desaparecer nuevamente y nunca vuelvas.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye's.**


End file.
